When Logic Shrinks
by youllbeinmyheart1997
Summary: Jimmy and Cathy Kudo. Detectives of the East. Star soccer player and genius musician. But now, they are Conan and Irene Edogawa, 2/5 of the Detective Boys and thorns in the side of Richard Moore. Title was thought of by cyanide flowers
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Oh the joys of being a authoress! I love making OC's!There will be a profile somewhere. I think chapter will be Cathy.  
**

**This will go along with the English version of the anime, which includes filler cases.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own! Only Cathy Kudo/Lauren Edogawa.  
**

* * *

Name: Cathy Kudo

Age: 17

Birthday: March 4

Notable relatives: Booker Kudo, father and mystery writer. Vivian Kudo, mother retired actress. Jimmy Kudo, twin brother.

Hobbies: aikido, clarinetist, singer, detective

Looks: Short layered hair, brown eyes(20-20), 5'5", likes to wear TV shirts and jeans.

Personality: Slightly more positive than Jimmy. Doesn't like seeing death but will solve the case in the name of justice.

Favorite quote: "Look at the clues, no matter how little and insignificant they are."

Personal quote: "Let's look at this logically, shall we?"

* * *

The party was in full swing, everyone just talking and eating without a care in the world.

The host of the party was sitting in a wheelchair with a cast on his leg, talking animatedly to another man, who was laughing along with the host.

No one took notice to the man walking out the door, looking over his shoulder every so often. He went into a room and locked it.

A few hours later, the window to the room opened. One minute later, a gunshot ran out. Down in the living room, evryone turned to the gunshot.

A couple men ran up to the room. All they found in the room was a man with a bullet through his chest.

* * *

"Inspector Meguire, be reasonable! My guests are all powerful people who need their sleep! This has been a rough night for us all and your investigation's gone nowhere!" the host yelled.

"I hear you, Pops. Crime scenes ain't much fun. Especially in your home with guests dressed pretty. But the bank president has gone cold fish on your plush carpet. We can't let anyone go yet." Inspector Meguire said back, trying to calm the host.

"Are you implying the murderer is one of my guests?" The host said, even more aggravated than before.

"Who else?" A male voice said from the doorway.

"Let's look at this logically, shall we?" Another voice said, this time, a girl's voice. "The room he was killed in was locked from the inside. That makes the window the only entry and escape point, but we're three stories up."

Two teenagers walked in side by side; the boy with a calm, calculated look on his face, the girl looking politely at Inspector Meguire.

"There aren't prints below from the killer climbing up from the street because he entered through a neighboring window in your house." The boy said calmly.

"That's ridiculous! There must be a 10 meter gap between the windows. No human could jump that!" the host said.

"A narrow ledge runs just beneath the closest window. By tip-toeing along the ledge, it's a 2 meter jump to the balcony window and into the room." The boy explained.

"That's fantasy!" the host scoffed. "How could he escape? It's one thing to jump off a ledge only 10 centimeters wide, but jumping back on would be impossible!"

"When the killer crawled out the first window, he brought with him a rope which he tied to the ledge before he jumped. He then hooked the other end to the balcony and climbed back across." The girl explained, looking thoughtful.

"But there's no rope on the balcony. How could he untie it afterwards?" Inspector Meguire asked, puzzled.

"It's much simpler than you think, Inspector." The boy said. "The culprit tied a stick to the rope and wedged it between the railing. Once slackened, it easily came free."

"Take a closer look out on the balcony. There's wood shavings where the stick rubbed against the railing." The girl said, finally getting serious.

"But why did the bank president lock himself in a room during a party?" Inspector Meguire asked.

"The banker was known for being paranoid in his business deals." the boy said, solemnly. "The killer may have arranged a meeting, asking the banker to meet him in the locked room."

"Enough with these theories!" the host shouted. "Mr. Yamazaki was my friend! Now just tell me who did it!"

"There's only one person who knows the layout of this building well enough to plan this trap." the girl said.

"Only one person who the banker would trust in the secret meeting" The boy added.

"And that..." The girl said.

"Go on." Inspector Meguire urged.

In unison, the teens pointed at the host and said, "And that means, you sir!"

The host laughed nervously. "You think I'm the acrobat? I can;t even stand up on this leg."

"Only one truth prevails." The boy said as he picked up the globe on the hearth and threw it at the host.

The host immediately stood up to dodge the globe.

One of the maids gasped. "Sir, how did you do that?"

The host growled. "Damn reflexes!"

"You've been able to walk fine for the past 3 months." the girl said. "Wanna fill him in, Inspector?"

"I shook down your Doc over the phone. He told me everything. We also got witnesses who heard you and Yamazaki arguing over a whole lot of green"

The host growled again and he started to make a run for it.

"Oh no you don't!" The boy shouted and kicked the globe he threw at the host. it connected with the back of the host's head and he went down.

"Score!"

* * *

"Well, Jimmy and Cathy, you put it to bed once again!" Inspector Meguire said happily, pounding Jimmy on the back. "You know, the chief's giving me a bigger desk since you two've been helping me out!"

"Thanks, Meguire! You just leave the tough ones to us,okay?" the girl, Cathy, said, happily.

"We gotta spread our names as ace detectives somehow, right?" The boy said, cockily.

"C'mon, Jimmy! Let's go home!" Cathy said, pulling Jimmy's hand in the direction of home.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think? I'll try to make this work out, but if not... I'll just leave it.**

**Please review!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to get up! I've been busy with chores and I got sick, too...**

**Anyways, thank you kitameguire for reviewing!  
**

**Onwards!  
**

* * *

The alarm clock Dr. Agasa made Jimmy and I went off in our room. But I was the only one who woke up.

But, a few seconds later, an explosion went off and the whole building shook.

Jimmy and I shot up in our respective beds.

"What was that?" Jimmy asked groggily as I went over to the window.

I opened it and shouted at our neighbor.

"Hey, Dr. Agasa! Are you okay?"

Jimmy came up next to me and added, "Isn't it a little early for explosions?"

Dr. Agasa, our next door neighbor and esteemed inventor, sat up from the wreckage that was now his house's wall.

"Heh heh! I wanted to wake you up! Thought it would work better than that alarm clock I made for you"

We sighed in unison and I said, "I'll go get the first aid kit."

A couple minutes later, Dr. Agasa was sitting in what our MIA parents called the living room with me cleaning his scratches from his most recent explosion. He was babbling on about our Dad.

"...I'm still amazed at how many books there are in your house. Shelves on every wall! That must've been your father's secret to being the great mystery that he was!"

"Didn't I tell you to stop moving?" I scolded.

"Oh. Sorry." And he kept still.

Then, Jimmy came in with a couple apples. He tossed me one before taking a bite out of the other. He finished crewing and asked Dr. Agasa,

"So, what's Dr. Agasa's latest?"

"I'll tell you, kids, but you have to swear to keep your lips locked! This is a big one!" He said excitedly. "The rocket pack for the everyday civilian! It's so easy to pilot! It will revolutionize transportation, NO MORE TRAFFIC JAMS!"

And then he decided to activate his rocket pack and...

"Whoa whoa whoa! OOF!" He yelled as he flew right into the wall. "It still needs *cough* modifications..."

Jimmy and I literally fell to the ground, his apple still in his mouth. "Crazy, old nut..."

* * *

After I finished patching up Dr. Agasa, I went back upstairs to change into my school uniform.

"'Kay, Jimmy! Let's go!" I shouted.

"Alright, alright. Sheesh..." He called back.

We left the house and started walking to school. On the way, we heard a news report on a TV in a windowsill. It was about us.

"Once again, justice prevails! Thanks to 17 year old twin detectives, Jimmy and Cathy Kudo!"

Jimmy laughed cockily, while I just sighed and hit him on the back of the head.

"Ow! What was that for?" he practically whined.

"Oh, if only our fans could see you now..." I said, sarcastically.

"Yeah, whatever." he said.

We got about halfway to school when we past 3 guys talking about me.

"Cathy is so cool. I mean, yeah there could be others out there, but she is the universe's gift to us.'

"She's so calm and level-headed. And totally hot, if you ask me."

We walked past them, while I was blushing the whole time. Jimmy glared evilly, went over to them and said,

"Hey. She's also smart, good at music, and she could take you guys out before you blink. Don't go near her if you value your lives." And he ran to catch up to me.

"Did you have to say that?" I hissed at him, while lightly hitting him with my school bag. "You made me sound like some kind of evil... person!"

"No man like that is even going to think of you as long as I'm your older brother" he said, curtly.

'Huh. So he can be a good brother...' I thought, smiling gently.

"He's just, like, so cute and totally smart!"

"I'm gonna write about him, 'Ode to Jimmy'!"

"I just love him!"

He laughed again and my opinion of him zipped right back down. All of a sudden, a karate uniform came zooming at his head and connected with a very satisfying 'BAM!"

"Careful, pal." Our best friend, Rachel Moore, said. "Your head's inflating."

"Thank you, Rach. He's been like that since this morning." I sighed.

"What's wrong with a little self-admiration?" Jimmy asked.

"Oh nothing. It's fun watching you turn giddy from little girls, ogling you. Oh, and you putting my dad out of work? That's a real blast as well." Rachel said sarcastically, then stuck her tongue out at Jimmy.

"Yeah, Jimmy. Quit ogling 'little girls.' It's very disturbing, especially in front of your little sister!" I teased.

"Oh come on, you're not that young." He said to me before turning to Rachel. "And your dad hasn't solved a case since VHS was cool."

Jimmy started laughing while I hid behind Rachel. And here's the reason why: Rachel punched the cement telephone pole next to us. Part of the pole crumbled.

"If you keep talking like that, you will be next." Rachel said, laughing evilly. I laughed at Jimmy with her.

"Right..." Jimmy said slowly, looking at the crumbling telephone pole. "That's why you're the captain of the karate team."

After that we got to school and I parted ways with Jimmy and Rachel.

* * *

"Hey, Cathy. I'm taking Rachel to Tropical Land on Saturday. You wanna come with us?"

I turned to Jimmy and away from the stove I had just turned on. We'd just got home from school and I decided to make dinner instead of going out for dinner.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do." I said. "Finally got the courage to ask her out? And now I'm forced to be the babysitter?"

"No! It's not a date!" Jimmy protested. "It's just a promise I made her."

"Uh-huh. Sure. I believe that."

Then the stove went off and we ate. Tonight I made curry. Simple, and delicious.

After we ate, we took turns watching the house while the other took a bath. You never know if someone will break in.

Hey, you call it paranoid. We call it cautious.

And then, we finally went to bed at around 10pm.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I am so, so sorry that it took so long for me to get this chapter up. **

**For those who have kept reading this, thank you!  
**

**Please review!  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright, I've got a title for this! Finally...**

**Sorry I haven't really updated, but I've been really busy and there something wrong with my eyes, so it makes it hard to edit.  
**

******I've been trying to figure out how to get a beta Reader, so let me know.**  


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except Cathy Kudo/Irene Edogawa.(I decided to change her name. Sorry)  
**

* * *

-Saturday- 8:00am-

_*Cathy's POV*_

The alarm clock went off at 8am. Again, I was the only one who woke up.

I quickly turned off the alarm and sneaked around to Jimmy's bed. He was sleeping on his side with his arms curled up to his chest. The perfect position for me to sneak attack.

I held back a giggle and moved around so that his back was to me.

3... 2... 1...

"RAH!" I cried out and jumped onto his back, piggyback style.

"AH!" He shouted and almost fell out of the bed with me on his back.

I was laughing my butt off.

"Cathy! What was that for?" Jimmy shouted at me.

"I was waking you up!" I said cheerfully.

All Jimmy did was shake his head and sigh.

"Come on! Let's go get Rachel!" I said as got off of him and walked over to my side of the room.

You're probably wondering why we share a room. Well, as a child I was fine. But when we were about 6 years old, I was almost kidnapped because I was alone in the front yard. Since then, I never wanted to be alone. It's just been in my head ever since.

Anyways, I got out a black shirt and jeans as my outfit for the day and went into the bathroom down the hall. It was Jimmy's turn to make breakfast so he was in the kitchen. Now, if he had stayed on the soccer team that would've been a different story.

Anyway, I went down to the kitchen and Jimmy went up to change. He had made cereal. How original.

I sat down to eat and thought about what we were doing today. We were gonna pick up Rachel soon and stay at Tropical land until about 5pm. Tomorrow morning, I have aikido practice so we have to get back early. And then, I've got work at Poirot for a few hours. Jimmy just stays at home and cleans up the house.

We left the house after we finished eating and walked to Rachel's dad's office. It wasn't that far of a walk, so we got there in about 10 minutes.

"Finally!" Rachel came outside. "I've been waiting for 15 minutes!"

"Keep your shorts on." I teased. "C'mon. Let's go."

We hailed a taxi, and made our way to Tropical Land.

After we got in, we made our way through the park, starting with the lookout tower on the castle that looked out over The Land of Dreams and Fairy Tales.

"Look! Its dinosaurs!" Rachel exclaimed. I almost forgot she never came here before. "Hey, Jimmy! Your girlfriend's discovered prehistoric giants!"

"Shut up!" She blushed.

That's when I noticed Jimmy wasn't there.

"Hey, Where did he go?" I looked around. He wasn't on the platform.

"Eh, he's always running off." Rachel shrugged.

I looked in the other one on the platform and I didn't notice a Cola can right next to my face.

"Ah!" I yelped. "Cold!"

Jimmy laughed, tossing me the can, before doing the same to Rachel.

"Thought you might be thirsty." He teased. Rachel Grabbed the drink, but before she could open it, Jimmy cried out, "Come on! We're gonna be late!"

He pulled us down the stairs and rushed us through the Land of Dreams and Fairy Tales, and to The Land of Science and Space. We stopped in a dead end, in the middle of three circles, one inside of another. It was right near the Ferris Wheel.

Jimmy breathed hard, then looked at his watched. "Alright! We made it!"

"Made what?" I asked.

"I'm not seeing anything..." Rachel said, looking around, sceptically.

"And 10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... And 1!"

A fountain exploded up all around us. Then, I saw another one sprout up. And another!

"Oh wow..." I looked up and saw a rainbow.

"Alright! Cheers!" We clinked our Colas together and opened them...

Only for them to spray us in the faces. We all looked stunned. Jimmy started laughing, followed by Rachel. I smiled, before they put their Colas down and started tickling me!

"Guys! Guys, stop! Hahahahaha! Stop guys, please!" I yelled through my laughter. They kept tickling me, even when the fountain stopped and everyone was staring at us.

Finally, I grabbed Jimmy's hand and pinned it to his back, so Rachel and I could tickle him.

"That's what you get!" I screamed, running after him, as he ran away, with his cola in hand.

After we washed off, we decided to go on the Ferris Wheel. Since the car can hold up to two people at a time, I told Rachel and Jimmy to go ahead and I'll wait for them at the bottom. They were skeptical, but in reality, I was scared of heights. Lame, huh?

Its just, I can handle high places where my feet are on the ground, or there is a strap around my waist and some kind of track, like a roller coaster. But when it comes to remaining suspended in midair 50 feet off the ground, with only a thin layer of metal between you and the ground, forget it. I know Jimmy and Rachel wouldn't tease me, but I can't help it.

I was sitting on the bench near the exit of the Ferris Wheel, when some random guy came and sat next to me.

He seemed rather creepy. He wore a blue button down shirt, down jacket, jeans, and black Converses. He wore a baseball cap that dipped below his eyes, but when he lifted his head, his eyes were an ocean blue that matched his shirt. He looked almost exactly like Jimmy. Like his twin, but that can't be right, because _I'm_ his twin.

"Hey." He greeted.

"Hi." I said back, politely.

"Why are you sitting here by yourself?" He asked.

"I've got a slight stomach ache." I said, stiffly. Why is he so interested in why I'm not on the Ferris Wheel?

"Hmph. I know how that is. My friend is kinda like that." And now he's telling me about his friends? Who's thinking frickin' stalker?

"My predicament exactly." I smiled and nodded.

We talked for a little bit, well actually we talked for about an hour, and I discovered that he wasn't really that bad. He told me to call him Kaito. I asked him why he was dressed like he was ready for it to snow. He said that he had bad circulation, which I thought was a BS lie. It was 90 degrees out here.

"I wonder where my brother and friend is?" I said, out loud.

"I'm sure they're around here somewhere." Kaito replied. "Speaking of friends, I wonder where mine is?"

All of a sudden, someone tackled me from behind and I yelled out. "Rachel! Jimmy!"

They laughed. I pouted. Kaito hid his smile behind his hand, before he kneeled down in front of me, took my hand and kissed it.

"I suppose we shall meet again, miss." He bowed and walked into the crowd.

"Who was that?" Jimmy asked, glaring after him. "He seemed like the antagonist in a Sherlock Holmes novel."

"His name is Kaito. I got so bored, waiting for you guys to get back from making out, I decided to talk to a random stranger." I leaned back and snickered, as Rachel and Jimmy turned bright red.

"Come on, love birds. Let's go to The Land of Horror and Fantasy." They blushed even more as I pulled them along.

_'Ahh, revenge is so, very, very sweet.'_ I thought smugly.

* * *

**A/N: Who can guess who Cathy met? Sorry if he's too OOC. He needs to be if I want this to go how I want. He will be more in character later on.**

**Thanks for reading and please review!  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm back! Thanks to everyone who read this! I'm sorry about the late update!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed. I only own Cathy Kudo/Irene Edogawa.  
**

* * *

_*Cathy's POV*_

We headed straight to the Mystery Coaster in the Land of Horror and Fantasy, with jimmy talking about Sherlock Holmes and Conan Doyle, and with Rachel and me twitching all the way.

"And you know the other cool part about Holmes? When he first met his partner, Watson, he knew right off he served in the military, just by shaking his hand." Jimmy explained. "Like this."

He took a random girl's hand and shook it, interrupting her and her friend's conversation. She had a string of pearls around her neck, which I thought, 'An amusement park is not the best to be wearing something like that.' She also had a small handbag, which I also thought isn't the best thing to wear on a roller coaster.

Her friend had glasses, and was really pale, so she was probably not the outdoor type.

"You're on the gymnastics team, aren't you?" Jimmy asked.

She looked positively startled. "How did you know that?"

"Friend of yours, Haley?" Her friend asked.

"She's got callouses on her hand, exactly the kind you get while working on uneven bars." Jimmy explained.

"Yeah, but you could get callouses from everyday things too, like raking leaves or tennis." I countered.

"Yeah, but I've also got other evidence. Earlier, when we came in, a gust of wind blew up her skirt-" She blushed at that. "-and she had dark bruises on her upper thighs that shows a tough uneven bars routine." Jimmy shot back.

"Hmph." Rachel huffed. "I bet you looked as a good detective."

"Hey! Why don't you stop picking on my friend, bucko!" A guy shouted. He wore a black t-shirt and had his arm around a women.

"Oh, you're friends with him?" Jimmy said, sheepishly. "Wanna trade seats, so you're closer together?"

"No that's okay." Haley said.

"I'd rather not be near them when the lights go out, if you know what I mean." Haley's friend said.

We looked back at the couple, who had their faces glued to each other.

I laughed, then asked her where she got her necklace. She said an ex-boyfriend gave it to her.

Two men came barging through the of them had a long trench coat, a white turtleneck sweater, and long, silver hair. He also had a hat dipped below his eyes. The other had a black business suit with a red tie, a black hat, and dark sunglasses covering his eyes. A chill ran down my spine, but I brushed it off. Jimmy didn't even notice because he was too busy obsessing about Holmes.

We started boarding the roller coaster after that.

Haley and her friend in the front, Rachel and Jimmy in the next row, the touchy-feely couple in the third row, me in the fourth row, and the two men in black in the last row. I guess all the other people were with two or more people.

I was staring into space, listening to Jimmy telling Rachel about Holmes and Doyle, when someone sat down next to me. I looked over and did a double take.

It was Kaito!

"Hey, man. Are you stalking me or something?" I teased.

"Oh no, milady. It is merely a coincidence that I come onto the same ride as you." He kissed my hand again.

I blushed and pulled my hand away as the roller coaster slowly started rolling forward.

"So, why are you here by yourself?" I asked.

"There are some things that aren't meant to be known." He said mysteriously. He grabbed my hand and squeezed it. "Here we go!"

I screamed as the car raced along the track, with Kaito laughing at me all the way. We just entered the tunnel, when I felt a small drop of water hit my face. Maybe the hydraulics were giving out. Strange, though; this ride was fairly new.

Then, the one drop of cool water became a fountain of warm, sticky, rusty-smelling liquid. I knew that smell, because I've dealt with it on multiple occasions.

Blood.

We exited the tunnel and I looked in front of me.

The girl in front was screaming her head off, as was Jimmy, Rachel, Haley, and just about every other person on the car.

Because the man in front of me just had his head severed from his shoulders.

Oh, there were still screams on our ride, but they weren't screams of happiness.

They were screams of horror.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry about the short update update!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I'm back! I know this is a little bit much to ask, but could you guys review and tell me any problems at all with my story? It's kinda lonely...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Case Closed. I only own Cathy Kudo/Irene Edogawa.  
**

* * *

_*Recap*_

_The girl in front was screaming her head off, as was Jimmy, Rachel, Haley, and just about every other person on the car._

_Because the man in front of me just had his head severed from his shoulders._

_Oh, there were still screams on our ride, but they weren't screams of happiness._

_They were screams of horror._

_*Cathy's POV*_

By the time we got back to the stop, the news about the dismembered head traveled to the station and the police had already arrived.

I saw three children, two boys and one girl, near the front of the line.

"Listen! The police came for us!" One of them yelled.

I went over to them. "Sneaking in?"

"Uh, no! We live here! We're cave people!" The same boy stammered. The other boy hit him on the head.

The girl pointed at me. "I know you! You're that teenage detective girl!"

"That's me!" I wiped the leftover blood off my cheek.

"Hey!" I turned around and saw Kaito. "Your brother is looking for you."

"Okay. Later, kids."

I walked over with Kaito to where Jimmy, Rachel, and the Inspector were looking at a diagram on the floor. The two men in black were arguing with Inspector Meguire.

"Come on! This has nothing to do with us! You have to let us go!" The taller one protested.

"Sorry, gentlemen. But this is a case of murder. We can't let anyone go just yet." I said, smoothly.

"Besides, the culprit was someone riding in the car with us." Jimmy added.

"Are you 100% on that, Jimmy? Cathy?" Meguire asked.

As soon as Meguire said our names, the atmosphere changed. All the spectators started talking and the two men in black looked nervous. Kaito looked surprised.

"You're Cathy Kudo? The Gorgeous Detective of the East?" he asked.

"The very same."

"Now," Meguire said, placing the diagram on the floor in front of me. "Let's get down to business. I'll give you, Rachel, and Cathy the benefit of doubt that you didn't go nuts. First row on the left is Ricky, friend of the stiff. Same with Haley right next to her. Then, in the third row is Mr. No-head's sweetheart Ashley. Next to you, Cathy, is Kaito Kuroba. And in the rear, the two men in black. They say they won't give out their names unless we book them. They each had safety belts on and those stay locked until the ride's over. We measured the car and the only ones who could reach the victim was Ashley, Cathy, and Kuroba. But Cathy is the detective and Kuroba says he's never seen the victim before."

"So what's there to figure out? The girl got mad at her boyfriend, so take her in and let us get out of here." The taller man in black said.

As they were arguing about it I thought about it.

_'The drop of water, even though the ride was new. I looked at each of our suspects. Ricky didn't have anything different about her. Haley... hey, where'd her necklace go? And the little bag she had? Kaito... he didn't have anything different, either. The girlfriend wasn't that strong.'_

"Hey, Cat. You figure it out yet?" Jimmy asked.

"Pretty much." I said.

My attention was drawn away from our conversation by one of the officers saying, "Sir, it looks like she has the murder weapon!"

"What?! I've never seen that!" Ashley protested.

"She's made it even easier on you! So cuff her up and let us get out of here!" the same man said.

"Ashley, you took the life of your own love?" Haley asked.

"How could you?" Ricky asked.

"No! I didn't do it!"

"Come on, Flat foot, we're busy."

"Alright, cuff her up. We'll finish this downtown." Meguire said, standing up.

"Hold up, Inspector." I said. "The girlfriend's not the killer."

"HUH?! Then who is?!"

Jimmy and I looked at each other and nodded. "The murderer... is Haley."

Everyone was shocked. Even Kaito and the two men in black looked surprised.

"What?!" Haley exclaimed. "The knife's in Ashley's bag!"

"That type of knife isn't capable of a clean cut through bone." Jimmy said. "Besides, she doesn't have the strength."

"You wanted to force Ashley to take the blame for his death. That's why you planted the knife in her handbag." I said.

"But she was sitting in the very front of the car; how could she reach?" Meguire said. "She have a 10 foot sword?"

"Nope, but let's look at this logically. All she needed was piano wire, a grappling hook, and a dark tunnel. A very impressive feat, I must say."

"Okay guys, just as I told you." Jimmy said.

The police set themselves up in a roller coaster car, just like when we were riding. I was the killer, Jimmy was the victim.

"First, before the bar comes down, I put a book bag in between the seat and my back. After the bar locks, I have enough space to slide out, due to the bag." I explained, demonstrating as I go along. "My weapon, as I said before, is thin, but sturdy, piano wire and a grappling hook. Then, I put my knees on the top of the car and feet on the bar and lean over one row to put the noose around the victim's neck."

Jimmy looked uncomfortable, like the car was going to start up and cut his head off. "Scared, Jimmy?"

"Shut up." He grumbled.

I laughed. "Lastly, I drop the hook onto the rail. From there, the sheer speed of the ride takes over. You don't need strength to do that."

"Only balance and a knack of maneuvering your body with great precision." Jimmy said.

"You're insane! You have no proof!" Haley said.

"Where's your necklace, Haley?" I asked.

She gasped and her hand immediately went to her neck.

"In line, you had a beautiful string of pearls." I continued.

Jimmy fished out something in his pocket. He held up a package... with a grappling hook, piano wire and a few stray pearls. "Pearls just like these."

She gaped at the pearls. "When we went looking, we already knew."

"Because of the drops of water that hit us in the tunnel." I said. "And unless you're on a roller coaster, tears don't run sideways."

Haley sobbed, and fell to her knees. "That bastard! he jilted me!"

"You mean that you and Kent were seeing each other?" Ricky asked, putting a hand on Haley's shoulder.

"We did. Forever before we met you guys in college. But he left! And some promises you can't break." She sobbed. "We had our first date here. He gave me those pearls. I was gonna take my own life with my mother's pills."

She sobbed even more, and a tear slipped from my eyes as well. Rachel was crying as well. Kaito put his hand on my shoulder. I had forgotten that he was here. Jimmy did the same with Rachel.

"What have I done?" Haley cried out. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!"

The crowd began to disperse. The police started cleaning up, and the others were free to go. Haley was arrested for 1st degree murder.

Jimmy, Rachel, and I stayed at the park, but Kaito said that he had to go.

Now, Jimmy, Rachel and I wandered around the park, but Rachel was still crying.

"Aw, Rachel, you'll melt away." Jimmy said.

"Yeah, Rach. It'll be fine." I said.

"How can you be so calm? Don't you care?" She said.

"Sure we do. We can't let the job affect us." Jimmy said.

"Heartless!"

"C'mon Rach, I got a lot of heart." I said. "We can't let the job affect us or others will take advantage of us."

Jimmy tugged my hand and I looked at him. He jerked his head towards one of the alleys. I saw one of the men in black from the roller coaster. He ran right past us and disappeared. Jimmy rose his eyebrows. I gave a tiny nod.

"Sorry, Rach. We have to check on something. Don't worry, we'll you at school on Monday!" I gave her a hug and we sped off. I'm surprised that she didn't follow us.

The man led us behind the Mystery Coaster. Another man was back there, some fat dude with sunglasses even though it was near dark.

"Sorry, Mack. Seems I'm late."

"What's the deal? I was on time like you said!" The other guy, Mack demanded. "I been here for two hours!"

"I know, Mack. I've been watching you the whole time from the roller coaster."

"Alright, let's get this over with!" Mack seems very desperate.

"That's my call. The money."

"See? It's all here?" Mack showed the other guy the money. Jimmy and I gaped. _'That's gotta be a million, at least!'_

"You did a good job, Mack."

"C'mon, just give me the film!" mack pleaded.

"You mean the film of your company smuggling naughty things? Yeah, here you go." The man in black tossed Mack a film.

"You sure its the only copy?"

"Naturally."

And Mack ran off.

_'Oh man, this sound big... Hey wait, where's that other guy?'_

"That's enough eavesdropping, children." I turned around just in time to see Jimmy take a blow to the head with a baseball bat.

I got into a defensive stance. He took another swing at me, but I ducked and tried to disarm him, but he smacked me across the face and I fell to the ground.

I was dazed, but I could hear them talking. "You let those brats follow you?!"

"Don't get crabby, you know I clean up my own mistakes."

"No. We can't afford to leave a gun trail this time." I heard a case open. "Let's use this. A new poison developed by our wonderful organization."

I heard shuffling and water. My body was gently turned over. They put a pill in my mouth, and water, then rubbed my throat for the gagging reflex.

"So long, Mr. and Ms Detective."

My breath started coming faster, then my body felt like it was burning up.

_'Ngh... I can't breathe... Body... feels like... its burning...'_ I thought. _'Oh gods... I'm gonna die... I'm gonna die...'_

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading and please review!**_  
_


End file.
